To provide fuel to a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, which may be described as an injection event, a fuel injector receives a drive profile signal from a controller of the engine. In some conventional engines, the characteristics of the fuel injector are analyzed at the end of the injection event for the purpose of modifying the drive profile signal characteristics for a subsequent injection event. Such characteristics may include an on-time and a pulse amplitude.